greenytoonsuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Greeny Phatom The Movie/Credits
This is the CLOSING credits for Greeny Phatom The Movie. Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by peter lord and nick park robin Crowther smith Original Music Composed and Conducted by john Williams mark snow bobby lopez Themes Composed by terry scott taylor Editing by Tariq Anwar Production Designers Don Bluth Robert Stainton Art Director Kenneth Valentine Slevin Visual Effects Supervisors David Paul Dozoretz Peter de Mund Visual Effects Designer Peter de Mund Toronto Unit Head James Clayton Toronto Unit Directors Greg Bailey Erika Clayton Chicago Unit Head Nate Stainton Chicago Unit Director Crystal Stainton Utica Unit Head Rod Rodger Utica Unit Director Audel LaRoque France Unit Head Gaëtan Brizzi France Unit Director Paul Brizzi Barcelona Unit Head Antoni D'Ocon Barcelona Unit Director John Laurence Collins Supervising Animation Director Alan Smart Animation Directors Don Bluth Gary Goldman Production Manager Robert Stainton Sound Designer Randy Thom Casting by Ruth Lambert Dialogue Director Jamie Thomason Starring the Voice Talents of eric jacobson as Lachlan robot robin Williams as narrator Owen Wilson as lighting mcqueen Amanda bynes narrator and Billy Crystal as narrator hans coried tex ritter A peter lord nick park obie scott wade film Cast spoongebob tom Kenny Patrick john goodman plankton mr Lawrence - news reporter susan april wintercill talk host david letterman - Chris adam sander farmer- James Cromwell singer selena gomez - John Cleese as host lighting McQueen - Owen Wilson adam Tony Daniels jim - Hugh Bonneville Richard Jesse Gieser eric- Taylor Robinson baby Kermit - Frank Welker jim- Sebastian stan - Mr. Lawrence plakton narrator the mayor rainbow the clown - Tom Kenny Ringo Starr as narrator Snoop Dogg rapper jim eric Jacobson andre Benjamin narrator baby gonzo - Russi Taylor amy Christina Applegate host Jimmy Fallon Richard shane jacobson richard- Alec Baldwin jim fusha as jim host david letterman gumball logan grove Darwin as eric jacobson major man jeff bennett batman Michael McKean baby bugs sam Vincent baby taz ian james corlett. Satin Guy - Christopher Ryan Tara Strong as bubbles Green Bob 2 - Martin Sherman patrick- Bill Fagerbakke Super Guy - Lyon Smith Pinky Information Robot - Liam O'Brien Pinky Robot GX - Barūn Kameyama Glaceon - Glaceon Waterflower, Jr. chef brian host Mr horse pony lachlan David Rudman Additional Voices Melissa Russell as narrator Jack Angel narrator Tony Anselmo Donald duck Dee Bradley Baker perry the platypus Justin long simon Laurel Dearing Bill Farmer goofy harry e lang as recording of tom Taylor Grodin Jules de Jongh Athena Karkanis Adam Katz Tom Kenny French narrator Brian Koch Doug Lawrence Bryn McAuley Lisa Ng Denise Oliver Olivia Olson as Marceline the vampire queen Melissa "Missy" Palmer James Sharp Lyon Smith Robert Stainton Emma Stone as host Russi Taylor birdie Samuel Thornbury Marc Weiner as map narrator Frank Welker as scobby doo Shannon Walker Williams as narrator Ariel Winter as narrator Sergio Di Zio narrator Los Angeles Pre-Production Unit Character Designers eric jacobson Todd Waterman ian Carey Prop Designers Derek iversen Richard strazak Adam paloian James carey Richard phelian mr . Lawrence brian morate kaz prapuolenis Lynne Naylor dave cunnigham tom yasumi Andrew goodman Kelly Armstrong sherm cohen bob jaques bill wray john k tom king mike Mitchell tim hill jim schmann and jack pendarvis fred Osmond clare o'kane john trabbic ed baker frank Weiss luke brookshier nate cash steven banks paul tibbitt created by Stephen hillenburg written by sherm cohen cgi bob jaques created by obie scott wade created by jg quntel created by carson kugler heather Martinez William reiss mike roth created by craig mcraken created by jim Henson created by peter lord nick park created by jeff swampy mash dan povermire created by joel murray created written and director by tj house tj house written by tj house warren leonhardt neal strenecky Richard pursel akis dimtrakopolous graft garrett o dounghe created written and director by tj house Christopher painter neal strenecky created written and director by tj house Richard pursel created written and director by tj house joe purdy kevin frank mary Haley created written and director by seamus Malone and Richard strazak created written and director by Trevor rickets created written and director by frank Molleri written by Christopher painter written and director by Julian Cheney created by tim maltby written by matt wayne created written and director by Julian cheney james c smith created written and director tj house brad bitch andy surano Marcus Williams created written and director by eric Jacobson created written and director by tim maltby Bradley Zweig Julian Cheney created written director by spike Brandt tony cervone guest director by stephen hillenburg guest director by tone tyne guest director michael t cozza directed by john canmaker musical direction mark snow bobby lopez guest director rick ritter guest director sam bourne written and director by Michael t cozza guest director Melanie pal written by Rodney stringfellows guest director sarah Westlake billy lopez guest director JJ Johnson guest director tone tyne composer mark snow bobby lopez guest director alan smart narrator steve buscemi as santa joe pantoilano michael McKean as batman david lender dr docboy henry winkler as the fonz ed asner as santa Ernest borgnine as merman Tim Conway mark harmill as skips musical direction cee logreen pink eddie murphy as charlie narrator mike myers eric idie as declan desmond biz Markie as slowpoke robin Williams as gene john goodman as mike chris Kirkpatrick as himself little Richard as singer created written and directed by tim maltby written by Christopher painter Lyndon ruddy hyunsook Cho and Robert Ramirez eric Donald jim Gomez merdith jennigs offen douglas mcarthy joe barbera matt wayne mark turosz Charles schneder charles visser brain mitchelll tom minton julie mcnally hill tim cahill tom minton james T. walker karl toerge audu paden greg reyna Michael Gerard barry caldwell jon mclenahan gary hartle liz holzman lenord robinson kirk tingblad rich arons al zegler russell calabrese michael maurner obie scott wade thomas hart dan kirbat chris brown mike kazaleh atomic cartoons paul tibbitt kent osborne chuck klein carson kugler caleb meurer willlam reiss Merriwether Williams steve fonti chris Mitchell chris headrick casey alexander zeus cervas dani michaelli john kricfausi jim smith Vincent waller mr Lawrence jack pendarvis bob camp bob jaques bill wray ed baker rob pratt phil invanusic heather maritnez nate cash derek dymon ben Gruber willy ashworth doug tenpanel Benton Conner jg quintel Katie rice Stephen hillenburg Brett varon Bert young CH greenblatt juile jones Lynne nayor tim maltby Christopher paniter dave bennnet tj house richard pursel neal strenacky nondas kordiomos akis dimtrakopolous graft jeff swampy marsh and dan povermire alan smart tim hill kelly Armstrong ian carey kent osboune brian larson amy kenting rogers ken bruce butch hartman john h Davies robin crawler smith richard Vincent steven banks derek iversen jim henson Melanie alexander jim schmann tim hill tom king eric jacobson casey crowe tom minton keth wager josh Hampton denise downer brad bitch chris Mitchell joe purdy kevin frank Mary Hanley obie scott wade sarah ball alex hawley lucy daniel raby nathan cockrell trevor rickets glen dakin seamus malone richard strazak Adrian maganza jean texier Sebastian hary bobby london Charles hodges sam morrison steve box jimmy hilbert nick park Vicky jenson mike roth kat morris minty lewis Background Designers mr Lawrence frank weiss James Burks Robert potter Visual Development Artists George gendi ben marsud juile jones Storyboard Designer Robert Stainton Lead Storyboard Artists Sherm Cohen James Sharp Storyboard Artists jim schmann Tuck Tucker Frans Vischer Erik C. Wiese Storyboard Revisionists Zeus Cervas paul tibbitt Heather Martinez Ted Seko James henry Storyboard Clean-up mike mitchell Los Angeles Workbook Crew Workbook Leads josh selg Workbook Artists Kurt R. Anderson James c smith Brian larson Jennifer Oxley Little airplane productions inc Lead Animation Timing Director Robert potter Animation Timing Directors Michael t cozza bob camp James carey and bob jaques bill wary Animation Timer Tom Yasumi Animation Supervisor Frank Molieri Overseas Animation Supervisor amy Keating rogers Animatic Assembly Supervisor Andy suriano Animatic Assembly Artist grant Simmons Animatic Assembly Assistants Casey Alexander Aaron springer eric Jacobson jim schmann Animatic Supervisor Richard pursel Animatic After Effects Artist skylar page Animatic Artist James c smith Lead Animators Richard strazak Jeff swampy marsh James henry Frans Vischer Animators matt Wayne Crystal Chesney Mike Roth Rough In-betweener Casey Coffey Clean-up Supervisor Derek drymon Key Clean-up Lead Mr Lawrence Key Clean-up Artist James c smith Clean-up Lead Stephen hillenburg Clean-up Animators Adrian maganza jean texter Sebastian hary Effects Animator Christopher painter Toronto Production Unit screen novelts stop-motion Christopher Finnegan mark caballero seamus walsh sally Cruikshank eric Jacobson Richard hunt Kevin clash Heads of Production ben bouquet jon foster Production Manager jim Henson Animation Supervisor amy kenting Rogers Production Assistants Lucy daniel raby Nathan cockrell Head of Layout Stuart kenworthy Layout Supervisor kent osboune Layout Artists Brian Coughlan Animation Director ben marsaud Animators ed baker obie scott wade jack pendarvis Kelly Asbury Background Supervisor Greg Gibbons Background Artist Mei Tsao Clean-up Supervisor Claude Chiasson Key Clean-up Animators Myung Hee Heo Sandy Kellerman Clean-up Animators Janine Cho Gloria Hsu Clean-up Assistants Mi-Young Lee Jenny Rutz Lead Effects Supervisor Darren Donovan Effects Supervisors Dan Turner Bob Cowan Assistant Effects Supervisor Ian Mah Effects Animators Mike McKay Chris Palimaka Scene Planning/Compositing Tara Campbell Oleh Prus Scanning/Animation Check Supervisor Sonya Carey Scanning/Animation Check Tara Campbell Oleh Prus President/Creative Director Claude Chiasson Executive Producer Pete Denomme Head of Business Development Heather Walker Chicago Layout Crew Layout Supervisor Marco Cinello Layout Lead Audel LaRoque Layout Artists Casey Alexander zeus carvas paul tibbitt dani Michiellii Richard burks Robert hughes James banks andrew Stainton erik C. wise Layout Revisionist ennio torresan Workbook Artist erik wise Stephen hillenburg derek drymon tim hill chris headrick erik wise walt dohrn paul tibbitt merriwether Williams Chicago Animation Crew LITTLE GUY Supervising Animator paul tibbitt Lead Animator mark O'Hare peter burns Animators edgar larrazabal sean Dempsey tom yasumi Andrew overtoom frank Weiss SANTED SAILOR Supervising Animator Robert Stainton Lead Animator James c smith Animators casey alexander chris Mitchell paul tibbitt luke brookshier tom king tim hill DOCTOR Supervising Animator James c smith Lead Animator James Sharp Animator Deuteronomy isn't that the study of deuters hippocampus isn't that mississppi another name for the university okay unless I wanted to sat on by mama cass unless I wanted to be dom deluise by the cast of what's happening William the refrigerator perry everyone newman from Seinfeld the whale for whale rider Adele we white we don't explored drowning badly dead don't you believe it tom cat well the end that's that now that dumb officer never will know why I wasn't in school oh yeah come on now why wasn't you in school because I've got measeles hey that the end well the end so long before I go because you're crazy you take you're crazy you take you appoiment just what was the idea chasing me over the picture but the end you know end is silly what I'm happy Supervising Animator James henry Lead Animator Frans Vischer Animators Daniel Dominguez josh andorsky chris Allison ryan Kramer CH greenblatt LITTLE GIRL/MOCTOR Supervising Animator sherm cohen Lead Animator alan smart Animators steve fonti chris Mitchell peter burns tim hil Robert potter Animator Don shank LITTLE GUY 2 Lead Animator James Clayton Animators greg miller eric shaw aaron spinger LUCAS GUY Supervising Animator rob pratt Lead Animator nick park Animators mike roth Robert potter GEO GUY James Sharp DR. PBS Supervising Animator sherm Cohen Lead Animator kyle mcculloch Aaron springer Vincent waller mike bell Aaron springer Animator paul Tibbitt kent osboune chuck klein carson kugler caleb meurer William reiss merriwether Williams kaz Kelly Armstrong Richard pursel bob jaques sherm cohen marc ceccarelli Vincent waller Howie perry casey alexander zeus cervas blake lemons mr. lawrence GREEN BOB Supervising Animator paul tibbitt tom yasumi Vincent waller Chicago Rough In-betweening Crew Lead Rough In-betweener Gabriel Garcia Rough In-betweeners Casey Crowe Ben gruber john trabbic Jim schmann Steve loter Paul tibbitt James c smith tone tyne Michael t couzza = Background Painting Supervisor Mike roth Background Painters james c smith Digital Background Painters Sam morrison steve box Chicago Clean-up Animation Crew Clean-up Supervisor David Mendels Key Clean-up Leads Clean-up Animators Kelly Armstrong Assistant Clean-up Animator dave cunnigham Breakdown Artist scott fellows Chicago Effects Animation Crew Effects Animation Supervisor James c smith Effects Animation Lee pressman Chicago Animation Technology Crew rembandt films gene detch willam l synder Outtakes Director James henry Trivia Note from Dr. Beanson "Almost all the parts of the movie are created, produced, and animated in Chicago. Because of how the people from Greenyworld Studios Chicago made this film, but only for most of the parts made for the movie, some other parts are made from other animation studios worldwide (domestically and internationally), especially Yowza Animation in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Wow, that's a lot of animation you could work on. Oh boy! I'm actually getting smarter every time! Now I'm a one-of-a-kind smart and happy soldier that brings people, animals, objects, plants, and everything else in the world this message! Thank you guys for supporting our cast and crew from Greeny Phatom, and helping them make this movie possible! And also, thank you guys for watching Greeny Phatom The Movie, I'll see you at the sequel, which will be our second animated movie. See you next time! Bye!" -Dr. Beanson, the one-of-a-kind soldier of the movie Utica Production Unit Layout Artist Audel LaRoque Animators Caleb Elbourn Audel LaRoque James Sharp Effects Animators James Clayton James She Erika Clayton John Hartford Khaki Jones Linda Simensky Doug Williams Production Funds Awarded From New York Lottery Illinois State Lottery Ontario Lottery and Gaming Corporation Titles Main Title Director eric jacobson Main Title Designers Al Jeffery James Sharp Robert Stainton Main Title Storyboard Artist Robert Stainton Main Title Animators Gabriel Garcia Al Jeffery James Sharp Robert Stainton Main Title Compositor Trey Freeman Main Title Ink & Paint Artists James Sharp Robert Stainton End Title Director James Sharp End Title Design and Animation Kendall Artwiz Gary Hall James Sharp Robert Stainton End Title Storyboard Artist Sound Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A division of Lucas Digital Ltd. Marin County, California Supervising Sound Editors Caleb Elbourn Al Nelson Gary Rydstrom Ethan Van der Ryn Matthew Wood Supervising Sound Designer Randy Thom Sound Designers Ben Burtt Gary Rydstrom Re-Recording Mixers Gary A. Rizzo Gary Rydstrom Gary Summers Sound Effects Editors Teresa Eckton Caleb Elbourn Tom Johnson Brian Koch James Sharp Assistant Sound Designer Tom Myers Digital Audio Transferring Marco Alicea Al Nelson Digital Sound Editorial Services Tim Burby Sound Effects Assistant Frank Clary Sound Recordist Ryan Cole Online Editors James Sharp Robert Stainton Foley Editor Frank Rinella Foley Artists Dennie Thorpe Jana Vance Foley Mixer Tony Eckert lachlan Sound Consultant Jim Wright tom Scream Sound Effect courtesy of hanna barbera Additional Sound Services and Sound Recording by Yankee Audio Services Cinar Studios Audacity Sound Studios Music Music Produced by James Clayton James Sharp Music Co-Produced by Christopher Brooks Executive Music Producer Hans Zimmer Supervising Music Editor Richer Harrison Music Editors James Barkley Karl Bartos Wolfgang Flür Kevin MacLeod Curtis Roush Assistant Music Editor Jacqui A. Newman Score Recorded and Mixed by Joel Iwataki Frank Wolf Score Recorded and Mixed at The mgm Scoring Stage, Disney Scoring Stage Lachlan Scoring Stage Czech Triphony Hall vienna Hall, London Austria Recording Studios Germany Music & Post uk Music Studios Score Performed by The Czech Symphony Orchestra The Hollywood bowl Symphony Orchestra The New London Philharmonic orchstra the Vienna symphony orchestra the Austria symphony orchestra the Australia symphony orchestra Additional Recording Engineer Nathaniel Kunkel Assistant Engineer Christopher Carmichael Music Preparation by Mark Graham JoAnn Kane Music Services Eric A. Smith II Orchestrations by Pete Anthony Frank Macchia David Newman Kevin MacLeod Dana Niu Jeff Toyne Brad Warnaar Rebecca J. Krysthna Edguardo Simone Additional Music by J. Peter Robinson Synth Orchestration, Arranging, and Programming Ian Honeyman Andrew Raiher Karl Bartos Wolfgang Flür John Ashton Thomas Tobias Marberger John Maxwell Anderson Mark Mothersbaugh Nate Stainton Percussion Josh Freese Alan Myers Sampsa Astala Kendall Stainton Strings and Fretted Instruments Bob Mothersbaugh Robert Stainton Sean Lennon Music Contractors Sandy De Crescent Peter Rotter Technical Advisor Alexander Reumers Music Clearances Christine Bergren Executive in Charge of Soundtrack Danielle Diego Soundtrack Available on Sony Wonder/Fox Music/Columbia Records/Greenyworld Music/Apple Publications Singles from the Score Album and Soundtrack Available on Hollywood records Score Album Available on abc records Remixes Available on nickelodeon records jive TVT Remix Album for the Movie Available on Interscope Songs"I'm a believer Written by Greg Camp and davy jones Produced by Eric Valentine Performed by Smash Mouth the Lachlan dance " Written, Performed, and Produced by Eddy Grant Courtesy of Ice Records, Epic Records, Portrait Records, Parlophone Records, and Enigma Entertainment Corporation "nrl Theme Song" the lineman Written and Composed by sam spince Courtesy of Nrl and nrl nickelodeon records "100 land hours of dancers Written by Wilson pickets james morrison , and rem Performe" Jessica marboy Jacques Offenbach Produced by Ralf Hütter and Florian Schneider Composed and Performed by Jacques Offenbach Remixed by François Kevorkian Courtesy of Kling Klang Records, Warner Music Group, Astralwerks, and Capitol Records "fun " Written by Stephen hillenburg Composed by Aaron springer Backing by eric Daniel jim kevin ed Performed by SpongeBob " the Alesha show Theme Song" Words and Music by Tony Hymas, Dave Cooke, and Richard Everett Courtesy of THOIP and Sanrio star wars Theme Song" Written and Composed by john willams Courtesy of MCA Records the Lachlan theme Written and Composed by danny elfman Performed by the Hollywood Studio Orchestra tom and jerry theme scott Bradley powerhouse Written and Composed by the Raymond scott orcherstra the simpsons theme tom and jerry theme Written by danny elfman steven konicek Composed and Played by Song made using Mario Paint and Audacity Courtesy of Twentieth Century Fox Film Copyright Rembrandt films Written and Composed stepan konicek " witch doctor " Written by mark motherbaugh Produced by Roy Thomas Baker Performed by devo Courtesy of Warner Music Group "theme for the lachlan " Written, Composed, and Arranged by Danny elfman Performed and Produced by John Maxwell Anderson Courtesy of Greenyworld Music and Sony Wonder planet clare Written by cindy willson Katie pierson Produced by Robert Margouleff Performed the B-52s Courtesy of Warner Music Group "mickey mouse clubhouse theme " Written, Produced, and Performed by they mighty be giants Courtesy of Elektra Records and WEA International Inc. "shezow theme Written by obie Scott wade Courtesy of screen Australia "the camping song Written by Robert Stainton Percussion by Kendall Stainton Composed and Played by SpongeBob " wipeout' Produced by mark motherbaugh Performed by devo Courtesy of Island Records and Warner Music Group the Lachlan theme song Courtesy of Kling Klang Records, Warner Music Group, Astralwerks, and Capitol Records the Addams family Composed by danny elfman Written by eric Jacobson we look a for blues clues " Composed by Jeff moss Written by eric Jacobson performed by Steve burns Courtesy of nickelodeon records the Lachlan theme Composed by hank smith music Written by Stephen hillenburg Derek drymon Performed by Patrick pinney Courtesy of nickelodeon records " banana in pyjamas end credits " Written and Composed by danny elfman Courtesy of Australian Broadcasting Corporation rocko Morden life theme Written by the B-52s Produced by Robert Margouleff Performed by the B-52s Courtesy of Warner Music Group the magic school bus theme " Written and Produced by A. Adams & Fleisner Performed by little Richard Courtesy of Polydor Records (Universal Music Group) Available as a CD single in the United States from Apple Publications, a division of Apple Entertainment "hokey pokey version Written by Violent J, Shaggy 2 Dope, and Mike E. Clark Produced by Mike E. Clark Performed by the Lachlan band Courtesy of Psychopathic Records and Island Records Traditional Song old McDonald had a farm Adapted by Eliphalet Oram Lyte Sung by james Composed and Played by brave combo spicks and specks theme Written by the bee gees Cover version produced by Costa Anadiotis Cover version performed by Café Society Courtesy of Passion Music, ZYX Records, Unidisc, Injection Disco Dance Label, Blue Sky Records, Columbia Records, and Principle Records Available as a CD single in the United States from Apple Publications, a division of Apple Entertainment to be with you 1991 version Produced by micky Thomas Composed and Performed by mr. big go cat go Aerosmith Courtesy of Kling Klang Records, Warner Music Group, Astralwerks, and Capitol Records " runaway sue " (1958 version) Produced by ernie mascara Composed and Performed by dion Courtesy of Kling Klang Records, Warner Music Group, Astralwerks, and Capitol Records rock around the clock perform by billy haley and the comets 1965 "ice ice baby under pressure " Produced by Written by Freddie McCurry Brian may with portions by roger Walters Performed by vanilla ice jedward Courtesy of Tommy Boy Records "superman dance remix Written by danny elfman Composed and Played by the Lachlan symphony orcherstra "lachlan Out Cold on the Plane" Written by Danny Elfman Composed and Played by john debney "Japanese Music" Written by Robert Stainton Composed and Played by john debney Courtesy of Restless Records" the Lachlan dance Written by eric james and Cover Version Produced by Tina Morrissey Cover Version Arranged and Performed by the lc band Courtesy of Earache Written by Gerald Casale and Mark Mothersbaugh Produced by Roy Thomas Baker Performed by Devo Courtesy of Warner Music Group" wipeout Written by Produced by Roy Thomas Baker Performed by devo Courtesy of Warner Music Grou one Written by bono Mixed by Chris Barbosa, Chris Lord Alge, and Mark Liggett Produced by Chris Barbosa and Mark Liggett Performed by u2 Courtesy of universal records Written by john Williams great ball of fire Performed by jerry lee lewis Courtesy of universal records " one " Co-Produced by Tommy Uzzo Mastered by Herbie Powers Jr. Mixed by Chris Barbosa, Mark Liggett, and Tommy Uzzo Produced by Chris Barbosa and Mark Liggett Performed by u2 Courtesy of nickelodeon records" the Lachlan theme " Written by Mike Shepstone Composed and Played by prince and the revolution the new power generation Available as a CD single in the United States from Apple Publications, a division of Apple Entertainment rocko Morden life theme" Music by the B-52s Lyrics by Robert Waldrop Performed by the B-52s Courtesy of warner music group "santa lucia opera version Music and Lyrics by Richard hart Performed by tom cat baritone napoleon Courtesy of Columbia Records and CBS Corporation "the stars and strips forever march Composed by john Phillip sousa Courtesy of universal pictures "the Simpsons theme song remix Composed by Danny elfman Remixed by jim beanz Original version Gracie films 20th century fox = No. 473669 There are no opening credits, beyond the production logos and the title See also *Greeny Phatom The Movie/Credits/British version Category:Credits Category:Greenytoons Universe Wikia